Flash Feelings
by CretianStar
Summary: Clara's always liked thunderstorms and travelling with the Doctor, well she misses them. The Doctor's not having that.


A/N with the recent freakish British weather and good old Mother Nature having a little spat with England this popped into my head and completely changed the way she says show me the stars.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You know something?" Clara was propped up on her elbows in the main hub of the TARDIS.

"Mmm?" The Doctor was somewhat distracted as he fiddled with his beloved technology.

"I really miss thunder storms." He looked up at her, curious. "Well I mean I seem to miss every thunderstorm that happens, it's always in the news but I'm always in another county visiting my Dad, or in another dimension with you." She shrugged and stood, stretching to click her back into place from being hunched over the control panel.

"That's very interesting." He tapped that chin of his with his sonic and Clara watched as comprehension dawned on his face – she liked to think she was getting good at reading his emotions. She knew when that smile was false and when it was a genuine smile, when something had made his whole world suddenly a very excitable place. She knew when he was hungry on the rare occasions and since she started sleeping in the TARDIS every so often she knew when he was tired. Again it was rare but he scrunched his nose up on every other word and muffled the yawns. Being a full time baby sitter had made her aware of the tired signs a child gave; the Doctor was no different.

He pressed a few of the thousands of buttons and gestured for her to pull the lever next to her; she did and they were sent careering off across every second possible.

"Doctor…" The silence as the TARDIS stopped was somewhat eerie. "Where are we?"

"Well my dear Clara we are at the planet Fulgur and this is for you." He passed her a crossover digital camera, secretly enjoying the confusion warped across her face.

"Did you say the planet vulgar? Doctor is this some sort of stripper place?" Clara stopped in her tracks as the Doctor shepherded her towards the door. He looked shocked at her questioning and Clara was reminded of the Victorian values that the Doctor seemed to be founded on.

"I beg your pardon Miss Oswald?"

"Never mind keep walking." She turned back to the door and tugged on the handle. It opened to reveal a cloud covered field. "Doctor what is this?" She held her hand out and felt the rain that was pelting down.

"Oooh almost forgot. The deluges on Fulger are quite…wet." He danced back into the TARDIS and fitted a clear lid to the front of the camera. "Well the main camera is waterproof but the lens will be protected by this! Easier to clean too." He slipped his hands in his pockets with that slightly sheepish look of his. She smiled up at him again.

"So where are we?" Clara watched the clouds start to darken above their heads but she stepped out in the surprisingly warm rain.

"I've told you several times now Clara, we're on the planet Fulger." He held his arms out, the rain staining his jacket. She gave him that droll stare which meant they weren't communicating on the same level. Twiddling his fingers he opened his mouth as a fork of lightning suddenly illuminated the sky.

"Oh wow." Clara scrabbled to turn on the camera in her hands and raised the lens to the sky. She was amazed at the continuous crashes of thunder and sparks of lightning, she was almost uncaring of the photos she was getting in lieu of the violence rocketing around her. She was unaware of the Doctor staring avidly at her features as opposed to the intense show of nature around him.

He watched the delight on her features with a somewhat smug smile; he knew his Clara and this was sheer bliss on her face. He watched her abandon the camera, placing it gently on the floor as she lay down, relieving the crick in her neck from looking up. He felt it was only fitting for him to lie beside her. His hands pillowing his head; the pair were soaked but neither cared as the storm continued to rumble on.

"Fulger means lightning. This planet is used to these storms and they're quite mundane." He said as she turned to look at him.

"This is anything but mundane." She smiled, her eyes flickering to the sky. She suddenly shivered as the adrenaline wore off. Clara attempted to hide her sudden cold but the Doctor missed nothing and pulled her upright.

"The TARDIS has hot chocolate and a towel waiting. Come along Clara." He held out his hand as he swiped the camera from the floor. The smile on his face with his bow tie dripping, droplets fell from his hair and the tweed of his jacket was darkened with rain. She grinned at the sight before her, realising that no doubt her own appearance was dishevelled.

"Thank you. Fulger is amazing." She smiled and let the mysterious, slightly crazy, most definitely kookie man lead her back to his blue snogging box.


End file.
